Advances in communication systems enable consumers (e.g., companies and individuals) to use various types of wireless terminals. Current mobile communication systems have employed 3GPP technologies, for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such mobile communication systems may be high capacity communication systems capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. In order for high capacity communication, there is a desire for developing a technology that transmits high capacity data. Data may be efficiently transmitted through a plurality of cells as a scheme for transmitting high capacity data. In data transmissions using a plurality of cells or transmission/reception points, signals may collide with one another, which is a drawback. That is, a typical scheme may not be used for power control when a communication environment includes a plurality of cells.